pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukikage Yuri
Tsukikage Yuri jest osoba postrzegana w Heartcatch Pretty Cure! , chociaż jest uważany za czwarty Cure dołączyć do bohaterki, a przez większą część pierwszej połowy sezonu, ona jest owiane tajemnicą. Ona pojawia się w marzeniach Hanasaki Tsubomi , Kurumi Erika i Myoudouin Itsuki zanim zostaną Pretty Cure. W tej serii, jest ona pierwszym Cure, aby wygląd, jej tożsamość jest Moonlight Cure ( キュアムーンライト Kyua Muunraito ? ) . Pomimo, że pierwszy Pretty Cure, nie mogła stać się jedną na początku, bo w walce z ciemnym Cure, jej partner, Colonge, poświęcił się, aby ją ocalić i od kiedy zobaczyłem, że bolesne doświadczenia widząc jak umiera przyjaciel, jej serce kwiat nie zwiędła całkowicie i jej nasiona serce złamał, czyniąc ją w stanie coraz Pretty Cure. Ale później, stała Pretty Cure ponownie i ożywił jej dziedzictwo, jak Moonlight Cure po poznała Colonge ponownie jako ducha. Po rozumowania z nią i słysząc jej przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie, błagała Drzewo serc pozwolić jej stać się Pretty Cure ponownie. Po tym i widząc Colonge ponownie, jej serce kwiat ożywił też. Jej hasłem jest "Będę walczyć, do każdego serca!" ( 全ての心が満ちるまで,私は戦い続ける! subete nie kokoro ga Michi rumade, watashi wa tatakai tsuzukeru! ? ) . Historia Kiedy Yuri był dzieckiem, żyła szczęśliwie z matką i ojcem. Udostępnianie jej ojca miłość do roślin, odwiedziła Hanasaki kaoruko jest ogród botaniczny całe życie. Jednak jej ojciec zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach podczas poszukiwania Drzewa Serca we Francji, powodując małą szczelinę pomiędzy Yuri i jej matka Haruna . HPC13 Podczas poszukiwania ojca, poznała Kolonia , a ona została wybrana, aby stać Pretty Cure z nim. Z Cure Moonlight nazwa, ona chroniona Drzewo serc i została ujęta w tajnym poprzednim życiu kaoruko w podwójnym jak kwiat Cure. Pomimo jej inna sytuacja w porównaniu do kwiat leczyć tych, konieczności walki zarówno Sabaku i ciemno leczyć, była wesoła i pozytywnie o wyniku, ignorując Kolonii próby poszukiwania partnera do walki z nią. HPC33 Po wielu walkach z Apostołów Desert , Yuri słyszał o Heartcatch Mirage i udał się do pałacu ładna Cure , przygotowując się do walki kwiat leczyć zarobić power-up element. Tam jednak spotkała Mroczny Cure, który następnie Tree of Hearts obserwować Moonlight lekarstwo. HPC32 Walczą natomiast Kolonia chroni Chypre i zestawie , ale wraz z pojawieniem się Sabaku, Cure Moonlight Falls, i ma być zabity przez atakować ogóle. Jednak Kolonia wziął strzał dla niej, znikając w dłoniach. HPC33 Ona nadal walczyć, ale jak ona detransformed po akcji Moonlight Cure, dała Perfumy serca do wróżek, mówiąc im, aby przejść i znaleźć jej wymiany. Tak jak oni biegają, jej Pretty Cure Seed przerwy, a ona prawie uderzył z ciemnym Cure ataku, ale uratował Coupe HPC01 . Znalazła się z powrotem w Kibougahana, ale ze złamanym Seed Pretty Cure, Nieperfumowany serce i zwiędłe serce kwiat, ona nie jest w stanie stać Pretty Cure ponownie. Chociaż Moonlight Cure nie widziano od jej upadku, zdarzenia, które wystąpiły przed Drzewa Serca sporadycznie pojawiają się w snach Tsubomi jest, tego samego dnia, że staje się częścią Pretty Cure. HPC01 Unknown do nowego Pretty Cure, Yuri utrzymuje część Dość Seed Cure jako urok, a ona mieszka normalne życie jako Kurumi Momoka kolega 's. HPC10 W szkole, okazuje się, że Yuri często bierze notatki z klasy do Momoka, który często pracuje, gdy zacznie się szkoła, a są one zarówno na imię-podstawy. HPC08 Yuri zdaje sobie sprawę, że Tsubomi i Erika są nowe Pretty Cure, jak ona daje im porad na temat przyjaźni i odwagi podczas wizyty w ogród botaniczny, który kaoruko kieruje, nie ujawniając swojej tożsamości. Gdy Ciemno wezwanie Cure jej Mroczny Tact zakończyć Pretty Cure, Yuri pojawia się za dziewczynami, tak, że tylko ona może ją zobaczyć. Yuri wydaje się dać jej niewypowiedziane wniosek, który Mroczny Cure akceptuje, pozostawiając tym samym. Tsubomi i Erika zastanawiać, dlaczego odeszła, nie widząc Yuri jak ona odchodzi, patrząc na jej podziale Seed Pretty Cure. HPC10 Wygląd Yuri w swojej formie cywilnej, ma długie ciemne fioletowe włosy i oczy. Ona zazwyczaj nosi okulary i jest postrzegana we wcześniejszych odcinkach nosi inny mundurek szkolny. Cure Moonlight, jej włosy są dłuższe i zmiany w lawendowym kolorze. Istnieją dwa purpurowe róże w jej włosy. Nosi srebrny i biały strój z ciemnego fioletu (prawie czarny) łuk na nim. Ona ma biały płatek-jak bransoletkę na jej lewym nadgarstku oraz opera długości ciemny fiolet rękawicę z prawej strony. Ona również ma buty srebrny z ciemnymi fioletowymi kokardkami na plecach z nich. Na wewnętrznej stronie sukni dysponuje purple przycinania. Jej kolczyki i choker są fioletowe. Po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej jest rose z zielonym i srebrnym Heartcatch insygniami w centrum. Super Cure Moonlight , włosy wydłuża się jeszcze bardziej, aby w pobliżu jej kostek. Na głowie ma złoty i fioletowy crownlike winieta zastępując róż z Heartcatch! logo. Rękawy sukni zostały również zmienione, teraz przypominające małe białe skrzydła ptaka. Jej spódnica stała kolczaste i rękawiczki na prawym ramieniu staje się biały. Wszystkie fioletowy i ciemny purpurowy części jej ubranie się lawenda, a reszta staje się biały. Osobowość Spokojna i opanowana, Yuri wyświetla zimny zarówno Tsubomi osobowości i Erika. Ona jest często na szczycie wyników egzaminów w szkole, chociaż nie wydaje się dbać o niego. W przeszłości, kiedyś być zbyt pewna siebie w jej potężnych możliwości jak Moonlight Cure, myśląc, że nie potrzebują partnerów, choć Kolonia myśli, że po prostu nie chce obarczać nikogo innego z zadaniem staje Pretty Cure. Gdy Kolonia poświęcił się ją uratować, a następnie jej porażce z Sabaku i Cure ciemnościach , szok i trauma spowodowana Jurija serce kwiat więdnąć całkowicie. Jednak jej zimno i zbyt negatywne osobowości jest tylko wynikiem jej smutku, a jej prawdziwa osobowość jest dużo więcej treści jeden. HPC33 Ona często myślał, że to niemożliwe, by mogła stać się Pretty Cure ponownie, nawet do tego stopnia, w którym była dość uparta o tym, mimo jej dojrzałości. Odkąd była w stanie stać się Pretty Cure znów spędziła dużo czasu z Precures. Potem stał się bardziej przyjazny i pokazał się być prawdziwe i pewne pozytywne emocje. Cure Moonlight ' "Kwiat, który błyszczy w świetle księżyca, Cure Moonlight"' 月光に冴える一輪の花,キュアムーンライト! Gekkou ni saeru Ichirin no hana, Kyua Muunraito! Cure Moonlight ( キュアムーンライト Kyua Muunraito) jest Cure, że Yuri przekształca się. Jako jedyny obrońca Drzewa serca w przeszłości, Moonlight Cure mówi się, że "Legendarny wojownik" Precure przez Sabaku. Moonlight Cure jest stongest Pretty Cure powiedział przez Tsubomi. Cure Moonlight jest w stanie walczyć ze sztukami walki i używać ataku Kwiatowe zasilania fortissimo , które Cure Blossom i Marine Cure mogą zrobić razem, a także używać go do dalszego wykorzystania, niż oczyszczania. Ona jest w stanie walczyć równo przed Ciemnym Cure , który jest uważany Sabaku prawicy. Wraz z tym, może ona skorzystać z ataku Silver Wave Forte oraz solową wersję Floral mocy Fortissimo , jak również zasilania floral Fortissimo z Sunshine Cure . Moonlight wykonuje również Kwiatowe zasilania fortissimo z Blossom Cure podczas ostatniej walki z Diuny. Później w serii, ona staje Heartcatch Precure Silhouette Super wraz z Blossom Cure, Cure Marine i Sunshine Cure jest odcinek 38. W tej formie, mogą korzystać finiszer grupy, Heartcatch Orchestra . Kiedy Cure Moonlight jest dosyć Seed Cure jest zniszczony, HPC01 straciła prawo do przekształcenia. Ona może nadal walczyć przy użyciu pomocniczych ataków, choć kanalizacji swoją energię, ponieważ ona nie może zmienić. HPC17 Następnie odzyskuje swoje moce, aby przekształcić dzięki Drzewa Serca i wykorzystuje pokrywę Pot Serca przekształcenia. Podobnie jak inni Moonlight Cure mogą uzyskać dostęp do zielonego, który pozwala jej latać. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych leki ona zyskuje Chodzę uderzając jej Brouche na jej ubranie, a Cure wróżki przekształcić w ich peleryny. 'Ataki' Oprócz ataków oczyszczania (Silver Forte Wave & Foral Power Fortissimo), Cure Moonlight ma także obraźliwe ataki na własną rękę do walki wykorzystania, niektóre z nich są nienazwane. *'Moonlight Reflection '( ムーンライトリフレクション Muunraito Rifurekushon) : Cure pędy Moonlight się srebrnych świateł laserowych z palmami, bezpośrednio w kierunku wrogich ataków i odbija je z powrotem. *'Moonlight Silver Impact '( ムーンライトシルバーインパクト Muunraito Shiruba Imupakuto) : Moonlight Cure koncentruje wszystkie swoje uprawnienia do jej dłoni i uderza w przeciwnika; light silver będzie świecić, a wróg zostanie potrącony od hotelu. Super Cure Moonlight "Kwiaty świecące na całym świecie, HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Super Silhouette!!" 世界に輝く一面の花、ハートキャッチプリキュア・スーパーシルエット！ "ni Kagayaku ichimen no hana, Haatokyachi Purikyua Suupaa Shiruetto!" Super Cure Moonlight ( スーパーキュアムーンライト Suupaa Kyua Muunraito) jest Super aktualizację Silhouette Moonlight Cure otrzyma po przejściu próby w pięknym Pałacu Cure. Formularz ten jest otrzymywany gdy rzeczy nazywa Heartcatch Mirage i Super Dość Seed Cure są używane.Super Cure Moonlight ma jej kolor fioletowy się odcienie jaśniejsze i akcesoria w jej włosy, a także emblemat na jej lewym ramieniu, jest nieznacznie różniły. Płótnem ramiona zostały również zmienione, teraz przypominające małe białe skrzydła ptaka. Jej spódnica staje się nieco kolczaste. W tej formie, może go używać finiszer grupy, Heartcatch Orchestra . Galeria Tsukikage.yuri.png Moon.jpg Chara05cn.jpg Yuri-cure-moonlight.jpg Yuricasual.jpg c05_4_main.jpg Cure Moonlight.jpg 14995704.jpg Cure Moonlight22.jpg Cure Moonlight21.jpg o0595084110521166845.jpg CureMoonlight1.jpg Wideo Category:Cures Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters